Una noche eterna
by Karenina24
Summary: En aquel instante todo se volvió borroso, cayó pesadamente sobre el asfalto y aunque intento parar el golpe con las manos, su cabeza choco violentamente con el borde de la acera, lo único que pudo distinguir mientras se quedaba inconciente fue una figura
1. Chapter 1

La sangre brotaba incontrolable de la herida en su antebrazo, la estancia lúgubre ya de por si avía adoptado un tono aun mas oscuro, la tenue luz de la lámpara se balanceaba creando sombras grotescas i deformes en las paredes sucias i carcomidas de la pe

Era una noche especialmente tranquila, en la calle un chico esbelto con la mirada perdida se paseaba sin rumbo, su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz de las farolas, a penas rondaba la veintena pero poseía una exótica belleza, unos ojos azule eléctrico hacían resaltar mas sus facciones. Se había detenido a observar el cielo, las estrellas se vislumbraban esplendidas, frías y distantes. Aquella imagen le resultaba hermosa y desgarradora por igual.

Había estado vagando durante horas, aunque si se lo hubieran preguntado no habría sido capaz de decir exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba deambulando por aquellas calles tan silenciosas, lo cierto es que solo pensaba en alejarse de todo y de todos.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando, cuando se percato de que se había metido en un callejón apenas iluminado por un par de farolas, de las cuales una parecía a punto de fundirse y emitía una tenue luz, provocando que el lugar fuera mas lúgubre, de lo que ya era.

Al doblar la esquina noto como algo se deslizaba por detrás de su espalda, fue un segundo, una sensación tan rápida, que apenas pudo percibirla.

En aquel instante todo se volvió borroso, cayó pesadamente sobre el asfalto y aunque intento parar el golpe con las manos, su cabeza choco violentamente con el borde de la acera, lo único que pudo distinguir mientras se quedaba inconciente fue una figura que se movía sigilosamente hacia donde estaba, convirtiendo aquel momento en algo totalmente irreal.

Un dolor insoportable hizo que despertara, la sangre brotaba incontrolable de la herida en su antebrazo, intento moverse pero un pinchazo en la cabeza provoco por un instante que dejara de respirar, no recordaba haberse hecho semejante herida al caer, sin envergo tan poco recordaba nada después de la caída, apenas podía moverse, y su vista estaba algo borrosa.

La estancia lúgubre ya de por si había adoptado un tono aun mas oscuro, la tenue luz de la lámpara se balanceaba creando sombras grotescas i deformes en las paredes sucias i carcomidas de la pequeña habitación.

A parte de la cama en la cual estaba tumbado solo había un denso cortinaje en la pared contraria y un mueble muy viejo y carcomido, a penas podía distinguir su forma. Aunque intento encontrar algo que le resultara meramente familiar, no tenía ni la más remota idea del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Apenas le quedaban un par de horas de vida, mientras su sangre iba empapando la sucia sabana en la que permanecía, suspiraba con pesadez, el simple hecho de respirar le producía un dolor indescriptible.

La idea de que se moría era tan evidente que una leve risa escapo de sus labios seguida de una fuerte convulsión, los pulmones le ardían, solo podía esperar a que llegara el fin.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando noto una mano alrededor de su cuyo seguido de una risa ensordecedora, sentado al lado de la cama un chico de piel extremadamente pálida y unos profundos ojos negros le contemplaba sin dejar de sonreír. Sintió como la figura se estiraba de tras suyo y le envolvía con sus brazos mientras le susurraba al oído.

esto no tiene que acabar así… solo tienes que pedírmelo, puedo hacer que vivas eternamente solo yo puedo salvarte, vamos pídemelo.

La figura volvió a moverse de forma vertiginosa quedando estirado enfrente de él. Apenas podía articular una palabra, el chico era extremadamente atractivo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Dijo el chico extraño con un tono de prepotencia en su voz, aquello no le gusto en absoluto que se creía aquel desgraciado, no solo le raptaba si no que en cima se pavoneaba de su belleza delante de el, un chico mediocre de 18 años recién cumplidos, delgado y un pelo rubio que se negaba a dejar peinarse de forma apropiada.

¡No te lo tengas tan creído!, ¡IDIOTA!

¡No seas imbecil!, estas desangrándote, por si no lo recuerdas.

Un dolor insoportable le sacudió todo el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado la corriente, cerró los ojos para apaciguar el dolor, sintió como aquel chico le abrazaba logrando calmarle un poco.

Shhh…, tranquilízate, y escucha lo que tengo de decirte. ¿De acuerdo?... Tomare eso como un si. Esto es realmente un fastidio… no tengo demasiado tiempo… Solo contéstame a una pregunta ¿tu no quieres morir, verdad?

Ya no entendía nada, aquel tío estaba totalmente majareta, que clase de pregunta era aquella evidentemente que no quería morir acaso le había visto cara de suicida, aunque…

Echo un vistazo al moreno que esperaba su respuesta, parecía nervioso como si esperara algo, el se limito a negar con la cabeza, el otro enarco una ceja interrogante.

¿No?... ¿no que?

¡NO QUIERO MORIR INVECIL!

El chico se levanto de la cama satisfecho i saco un pequeño cuchillo del pantalón, el rubio sintió un miedo atroz, acaso se había equivocado, ¿iba a morir en aquel extraño lugar, en el que seguramente nadie le encontraría?, su cabeza imaginaba todo tipo de torturas. Cuando el tipo se hizo un corte en la muñeca izquierda, extendió su brazo hasta el.

¡Bebe!

¡Estas loco!

¿no vas a ponerlo fácil verdad?

Por alguna causa sobrenatural, que no llegaba a entender, la herida de su secuestrador avía cicatrizado en un instante sin dejar mayor marca que una mancha de sangre.

De repente estaba flotando en el aire, unos fuetes brazos le sujetaban fuertemente, lo único que pudo ver fue aquellos ojos penetrantes que le miraban, todo se volvió borroso lo único que notaba era una fuerte presión en su boca y un liquido caliente recorrer su garganta, un estruendo en su cabeza comenzó a resonar, un sin fin de gritos de que no terminaban, un golpe sordo y al fin, silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacia mucho frió, un extraño hormigueo rodeaba todo su cuerpo, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, todo parecía haber cambiado haber adquirido más luz, sintió una sensación de euforia, algo que no podía controlar y que escapaba a su razón

Hacia mucho frió, un extraño hormigueo rodeaba todo su cuerpo, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, todo parecía haber cambiado, haber adquirido más luz, sintió euforia, una sensación que no podía controlar y que escapaba a su razón. ¡Estaba vivo!

Algo llamo su atención, aunque seria mejor decir alguien.

Aquella persona no le miraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ajenos a todo. No podía apartar la vista de aquel ser, si antes le había parecido hermoso ahora, simplemente no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

Quien eres tú…

¿Yo?

El chico se acerco lentamente levantando la barbilla del menor para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que el rubio intentaba huir de su mirada.

Por ahora soy la persona que te a robado la vida… no hay nada mas que tengas que saber. Es hora de irnos hay algo que tengo que enseñarte… Na-ru-to.

El moreno empujo de el sacándolo no de muy buenas maneras de aquel lugar, a pesar de eso se sentía agradecido de haber salido de semejante antro. Todo era tan confuso, el dolor había desaparecido por completo, es mas, no parecía tener ninguna herida a pesar de la sangre que cubría su ropa. Estaba maravillado de lo que veía, la noche nunca le había parecido tan bella. El moreno bufo molesto.

¿sorprendido?, creo que aun no tienes idea de en lo que te has convertido.

… ¿como?

Se avían detenido cerca de una calle no muy transitada, a penas podían verse a un par de personas. En pocos segundos se vio arrastrado hacia una esquina oscura donde nadie podía verlos. Los brazos del mayor le abrazaban por la espalda mientras iba susurrándole al oído.

No hay de que preocuparse, muy pronto lo veras con tus propios ojos, voy a mostrártelo… a hora mismo. Ves aquella mujer de la esquina, bien no aparte tus ojos de ella, enseguida vuelvo.

Un momento…

Aunque intento retenerlo, fue imposible, justo cuando creía haberle alcanzado este ya había desaparecido. Miro hacia aquella mujer, el moreno se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella, no podía distinguir lo que se decían entre ellos, el la abrazaba mientras susurraba en su oído, cosa que parecía complacerla. Se sentía entupido mirando aquella escena, y extrañamente furioso. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su brazo, cuando sintió que estaba sangrado al haber apretado con demasiada fuerza el puño.

Estaba a punto de apartar la mirada, cuando algo le llamo la atención, había algo extraño, la mujer estaba completamente rígida, sus brazos apretaban fuertemente la chaqueta del chico, de repente la escena cambio, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera perdido fuerza, sus brazos caían a los lados sin mostrar ningún signo de movimiento. Lentamente fue cayendo hasta caer al suelo, podía verlo perfectamente, estaba muerta. Algo no estaba bien, volvía a estar a su lado, como si nada.

¿Aun no lo entiendes?… ¡Vamos!, eres realmente lento.

No puede ser…

¿El que? , adelante dilo.

¡Eres un monstruo!

Soy un vampiro, si no te importa… ah, por cierto, tu también.

Todo le daba vueltas, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, se notaba pesado, algo había despertado dentro de su cabeza, un grito se elevaba por encima de las otras voces, aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar, de repente perdió el equilibrio, mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento noto como algo lo sostenía evitando el golpe.

Una luz pálida iluminaba el lugar, no había nada a su alrededor, un extenso jardín lo cubría todo, mirara en la dirección en la que mirara siempre era lo mismo. Estaba confuso, no entendía ni como ni cuando había llegado allí.

De repente escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, al girarse vio a una mujer rubia de ojos azules que le sonreía tiernamente, la reconoció al instante, aquella mujer era su madre, pero ella había muerto hacia diez años en aquel incidente, ella se giro y se puso a correr, auque intentaba atraparla ella se alejaba cada vez más y más, cuando parecía que la alcanzaría unos brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente, aunque intento soltarse de aquel agarre apenas podía ver la cara de la persona que lo sujetaba, solo podía oír su voz angustiada, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Por favor no vallas, no me abandones tu también. Quédate a mi lado por favor…

Aquella voz, no acababa de identificarla aunque presentía haberla escuchado anteriormente. Realmente le hubiera gustado consolar a aquella persona, pero cuando iba a girarse todo se izo oscuro.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, la cabeza aun le dolía. Se recostó sobre la cama, aquella habitación no le resultaba en absoluto familiar.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica morena con el pelo largo, sus ojos eran casi traslucidos, aunque lo que le llamo más la atención fue su piel extremadamente pálida.

Discúlpame, me llamo Hyuuga Hinata, encantada de conocerte.

Encantado, perdona pero…

Realmente lo lamento… esto tu nombre…

OH! Perdón, Uzumaki Naruto, encantado.

Igualmente, siento mucho todo esto, Naruto. Sasuke no se a portada nada bien contigo, no importa que le obligaran a buscar un compañero, no fue nada amable ¿verdad?

La chica parecía realmente molesta, a un así estaba siendo muy amable con el, teniendo en cuenta que se acababan de conocer. Aunque, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Hinata, esto ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?, no entiendo nada, ¿Quien es Sasuke?

Ningún problema, pero entonces yo te llamare Naruto, ¿vale? Bien, Sasuke es el chico que te trajo, el mismo que te convirtió en uno de los nuestros.

Sasuke… ¡donde esta!

Tranquilízate, el ha ido a descansar, estaba en su limite, sasuke es algo inestable.

¿no, comprendo Hina?

Hina… me gusta, gracias Naru. Lo siento pero no es algo que pueda decirte yo, lo entiendes verdad.

Esta bien… gracias Hinata… podrías explicarme que es lo que a pasado hasta hora, ¿que somos?, no entiendo nada…

Esta bien escucha atentamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie sabe con certeza el origen de nuestra raza, algunos aseguran que procedemos de Lilith, la primera mujer

Nadie sabe con certeza el origen de nuestra raza, algunos aseguran que procedemos de Lilith, la primera mujer. La cual huyo del paraíso al no querer someterse a la voluntad de Adán, el cual había sido creado por Dios a partir de su sangre. Según el libro de Nod, Lilith junto a Caín creo a los nuestros.

Lo cierto es que la sangre nos convierte en lo que somos, no somos humanos, a pesar de que alguna vez lo fuimos, ya no queda nada de aquella humanidad que poseíamos, apenas guardamos meros recuerdos, nos hemos convertido en implacables cazadores, que se limitan en seguir una patética existencia, escondiéndonos entre las sombras al acecho de nuevas victimas.

Existe cierta leyenda urbano entre los de nuestra especie que explica que existe un clan, donde un grupo de los nuestro se une para llevar otro tipo de vida, no tienen que esconderse como nosotros, algunos de ellos ni siquiera tienen la necesidad de matar. ¿Sorprendente, verdad?

Nosotros matamos, ninguno de los que forman parte de nuestro clan esta satisfecho por esto… pero morir no es algo que sea fácil para nadie, lo comprendes verdad. Existen muchos lugares donde los de nuestra raza se han malogrado hasta convertirse en meros depredadores.

La verdad es que no es fácil convertir a alguien en esto, muchas veces las personas a las que convertimos mueren, es algo inevitable. Veras, la razón se debe a que no asimilan la sangre que se les transmite. Aunque por el momento no es necesario que sepas más, creo que eso ya a sido mas que suficiente para empezar… no quisiera confundirte más de lo que ya estas…

- ¿Naruto?, ¿Esto, as entendido lo que te he explicado, verdad?

- ¡CLARO!

- Perdón, solo me había parecido que estabas algo confuso…

- Hum…

- ¿Si?

- …¡Nada!, ¡Nada!

- Esta bien. Será mejor que descanses ahora, dentro de un rato vendré a buscarte.

Mientras la morena salía por la puerta, pudo escuchar una última palabra, que quedo flotando en el aire.

- Lo siento

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Dos figuras se movían en la oscuridad de la noche, de repente uno de ellos se detuvo, lo que provoco que el otro se parara extrañado por la reacción de su compañero. Un chico alto con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos translucidos contemplaba el cielo nocturno con el rostro afligido. La chica que le acompañaba también alta con el pelo castaño recogido en dos moños lo miraba divertida.

- Estas preocupado ¿verdad?, por ella.

- Es peligroso, ese chico es un neonato, apenas hace unas horas que le han convertido… no creo que Hinata sea la persona más adecuada para enseñarle, Tenten.

- En eso te equivocas, Hinata es más fuerte que lo que tu estas dispuesto a reconocer, Neji. Además ese chico ha demostrado un autocontrol asombroso, ¿no crees?

- Ciertamente, normalmente se habría puesto agresivo y hubiéramos tenido que encerrarlo durante días, los suficientes como para debilitarle.

- La verdad, es que ahora mismo quien realmente me preocupa es Sasuke, estaba tan mal cuando llego y ni siquiera pudimos hacer nada, ese odioso de Itachi se lo llevó con el.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, Akatsuki es demasiado poderosa, como para oponernos a ellos. Tenemos que respetar el tratado.

- ¡Maldición!

- Tranquila, pronto marcharan y tardaremos mucho en volver a verles, te lo aseguro, siempre es así.

- … Pronto empezara

- Lo sé

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

La puerta se abrió lentamente, apenas pudo oírse un leve chirrido cuando la morena se coló sigilosamente en la habitación.

Naruto dormía placidamente, le dolía tener que despertarle, ya que aquellas serian las últimas horas de sueño que disfrutaría. Ellos no dormían. No porque no quisieran evidentemente, su metabolismo no lo necesitaba, por lo que aunque quisieran no podían dormir. Al ser depredadores, sus instintos siempre alerta, les impedían entrar en ese estado de descanso. Totalmente innecesario, aunque placentero. La chica zarandeo el brazo del rubio, este se sentó en el sofá y restregó sus ojos algo cansado. Realmente era sorprendente el autocontrol que demostraba, un caso único sin duda.

Tal vez era su deseo de no hacer daño a nadie, lo que le hacia actuar así, por lo que había observado era un chico simpático y agradable, en absoluto violento. Auque aquello solo eran suposiciones de ella. Los neonatos guardaban rencor por su creador por lo que siempre se mostraban agresivos e irracionales. Aunque no sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de Naruto hacia el ser que lo había trasformado, no quería ser grosera con el chico.

- Esto… Naruto… veras… bueno no me respondas si no quieres… solo quería saber si estabas… bueno supongo que odias a Sasuke…

- … Hina… ¿Sasuke ha venido?

- … no, esta descansando…

- ¿Pero esta bien verdad?, ¿Vendrá pronto, verdad?

- ¡Naruto!... no estas disgustado con el.

- En parte, quiero verle para exigirle explicaciones, aun así me gustaría conocerle mejor, entender sus motivos.

- Entiendo, eso es muy elogiable por tu parte me sorprendes.

- Yo… bueno no es para tanto… creo

- Veras Naruto ay algo que tengo que enseñarte aunque presiento que no será fácil para ti, lamento por todo lo que estas pasando.

- ¿Hinata?

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Un chasquido seguido de un leve gemido envolvió la estancia, el cuerpo inerte de un chico de apenas diecisiete años yacía sin vida en medio del inmenso corredor.

Sasuke que a penas hacia unos segundos había estado al lado del cadáver, contemplaba la escena con una indiferencia espeluznante.

Sus ojos rojos miraban con furia al hombre que situado a una distancia prudencial contemplaba la escena sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

- Esto no era necesario

- Sabes que debes alimentarte como es debido… hermano es-tu-pi-do.

- ¡Muérete Itachi!

- Ella se esta encargando de el tal y como se lo pediste, totalmente en contra de mi opinión por supuesto. Aunque Kisame hubiera sido el más adecuado.

- Nadie a pedido tu opinión, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

- Tan desagradable como siempre, no esperes que te consienta todos tus caprichos, hermanito.

El pasillo había quedado desierto tras la partida del mayor dejando a un moreno exhausto, a penas podía tenerse en pie, no se había alimentado correctamente, y su problema no ayudaba mucho en aquel tipo de situaciones.

Tumbado en el suelo descansaba por unos instantes, sabia que debía salir cuanto antes, en busca de una nueva presa, sus labios se torcieron en señal de disgusto, un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras pronunciaba un nombre.

- Naruto…


	4. Chapter 4

Unas fuertes pisadas inundaban el callejón, mientras lágrimas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas mezclándose con el sabor de su primera victima. No podía parar de correr, apenas se tenía en pie, un dolor terrible le apresaba el pecho. Unos pasos más y se desplomaría. Había comenzado a llover, de rodillas, en el centro de la estrecha calle, dejaba que la lluvia le fuera empapando el rostro. Aun podía sentir los ojos de aquella mujer implorando por su vida, la misma vida que hacia poco había arrebatado con sus propias manos. Se estremeció al recordarlo, aquella escena se repetía incansable en su cabeza, como un moribundo al borde de la muerte. Algo estaba mal, aquello no podía estarle pasando a el, pero sin embargo por mucho que cerrara los ojos la pesadilla no desaparecía. Unos murmullos procedentes del fondo de la callejuela le alertaron, unos hombres algo ebrios se acercaban a el. Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban se adentro en un edificio en ruinas, las escaleras estaban medio derribadas así que tubo que escalar la parte hasta llegar a una mugrienta habitación, donde solo había un colchón y una cómoda medio rota en una esquina. Se dejo caer encima del colchón, todo su cuerpo parecía retorcerse a causa del dolor, un segundo y todo aquello no hubiera pasado, solo un maldito segundo.

Todo comenzó con la desaparición de su hermano, aquello había supuesto un gran problema, ya que Itachi era el próximo heredero de los Uchiha. Su padre estaba medio loco buscándolo por todas partes y su madre estaba demasiado enferma por lo que no sabia nada de aquel incidente. Todos sus parientes se habían reunido en la casa familiar para discutir la sucesión del próximo heredero. La idea de que, (dado que el mayor hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro), Sasuke pudiera heredar la fortuna enfurecía al padre de este, nunca le había tolerado no ser tan perfecto como su hermano lo que había sido un golpe muy duro para el menor, aun así seguía intentando complacer siempre a su padre.

Pero todo dejo de tener importancia cuando dos semanas después de la desaparición de Itachi, la noche en la cual se decidiría al nuevo líder y heredero, un grupo de personas encapuchadas, ataco a todos los habitantes de la mansión dándoles muerte en el acto. Por supuesto la noticia fue la comidilla de la población, aunque de lo que más se hablaba no era del asesinato masivo de la familia Uchiha, sino del único superviviente, el joven que supuestamente debía suplir en la herencia a su hermano mayor, aunque era sabido por todos que la familia no estaba a favor de esta decisión. Las malas lenguas murmuraban que tanto la desaparición del hijo mayor como la masacre del linaje de los Uchiha había sido obra del menor, Sasuke.

Evidentemente ese fue el golpe final para el Uchiha, el cual no volvió a salir de su habitación, ni siquiera para comer, no se movió del cuarto durante dos días, y hubiera seguido así durante más tiempo si no hubiera ocurrido aquel incidente.

Sumido en la desesperación, no dejaba de culparse de la muerte de su familia, de la desaparición de su hermano incluso de su propia existencia la cual consideraba despreciable. En un momento de locura se corto las venas con una cuchilla.

Mientras iba desangrándose recordaba su infancia, su padre frió y distante siempre pendiente de su hermano, Itachi recordándole lo débil que era y su madre demasiado enferma para atenderle, el resto de la familia le despreciaba por no ser tan hábil e inteligente como su hermano. Apenas le debían quedar unos segundos de vida cuando pudo escuchar unas voces discutiendo en algún lugar muy lejano. Aunque las dos personas que conversaban estaban a penas un par de metros de el.

Itachi, no lo hagas, es demasiado tarde, no sabemos que le sucederá si lo hacemos, es muy probable que no sobreviva y aunque lo hiciera las secuelas…

¡Calla y ayúdame!, no permitiré que muera, el no…

Esta bien, ¿lo hago yo?

Apártate, solo vigila que nadie se acerque de esto me ocupare personalmente.

Tú mandas.

Apenas notaba nada estaba a punto de desvanecerse, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad le envolvía, cuando un fuerte dolor lo inundo todo, tenia la sensación de que alguien tiraba de el hasta el punto de desgarrar su alma.

Sus ojos se abrieron, los pulmones le ardían, todo el cuerpo se convulsionaba, un dolor inimaginable le recorría la columna, sus piernas i brazos estaban agarrotados, apenas podía moverlos voluntariamente. Intento levantarse pero en el mismo instante en que pudo medio incorporarse, todos sus sentidos fallaron haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Después de aquello le habían tenido durante un par de semanas encerrado en una celda, sin ventanas, tan pequeña que si estiraba los brazos podía tocar todas las paredes del minúsculo recinto.

Por lo visto había resultado ser extremadamente peligroso para el clan en el que se encontraba, por lo que el sabia se hacían llamar Akatsuki, después de pasar un mes en el antro donde aquellos seres se reunían, pudo descubrir para pesar suyo, todo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando por fin lo soltaron estaba demasiado débil como para, oponer resistencia. Kisame lo llevó a un pequeño callejón donde una mujer medio ebria descansaba en el único banco que había en aquella calle. La sed era cada vez más fuerte, sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando de sus venas, apenas podía contenerse, el deseo de matarla le cegaba, deseaba su sangre en aquel preciso instante. Todo era debido a la transformación tardía, si el estupido se su hermano le hubiera dejado morir, si en aquel instante no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte, ahora mismo podría controlarse perfectamente. Desgraciadamente ese no era el caso, y el simple hecho de estar en ese callejón sin moverse le producía un dolor insoportable. Algo lo aventó fuertemente en la dirección donde la mujer descansaba. Kisame había desaparecido aunque no podía tardar en volver, su cabeza daba vueltas, apenas podía pensar con claridad, cuando volvió a tener control de su mente la mujer le miraba con ojos suplicantes, sus labios se curvaron, sus manos crispadas le agarraban los brazos, un ultimo suspiro salio de su boca antes de derrumbarse en el asfalto.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una sombra se movía en la habitación, después de su huida desesperada había permanecido demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar aunque tampoco hubiera podido ir más lejos. Se había sumergido en sus recuerdos y ahora solo podía recriminarse por ello.

¿I bien?, que tal tu fuga, hermano estupido.

Calla…

Esta vez seré yo el que te acompañe y ahora levántate


	5. Chapter 5

Una pequeña luz se vislumbraba a trabes de la rendija de la minúscula puerta, llevaba 3 semanas en aquella diminuta habitación y no sabia cuanto mas le obligarían a permanecer en ella. Había intentado huir un centenar de veces, en realidad eran tantos sus intentos de fuga, que ni siquiera podía recordarlos.

Aquella espera acabaría volviéndolo loco. El pequeño recinto apenas media unos 2m², no había ninguna ventana y la puerta era de algún tipo de metal especialmente duro.

La razón por la cual se encontraba en aquella lamentable situación era debido a su última huida, la cual había resultado un fracaso, indiscutiblemente.

Había intentado por todos los media salir de allí, apenas podía sostenerse en pie y sus manos estaban entumecidas de tanto golpear la dichosa puerta. Unos murmullos se escuchaban por la rendija, podía oír la voz de Kisame perfectamente, no soportaba aquel sujeto el otro tipo con el que hablaba era Deidara otro de los inseparables de su hermano mayor. Uno tras otro iban pasando, después de algunas semanas había podido conocer a casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki, ninguno de ellos le merecía confianza, sin embargo había coincidido con una chica muy amable, aunque no sabia quien era y no estaba seguro, pero no creía que ella formara parte del grupo.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas, aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud ya que había perdido el conocimiento, un golpe sordo resonó en el corredor, un leve quejido, podría jurar que procedía de Kisame, aunque ¿quien sabe?, en su estado no podía asegurar nada, se sentía extremadamente débil, unos pasos se aproximaban a su celda, susurros de voces acercándose sigilosamente, a penas había retrocedido unos pasos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una chica con dos moños entro atropelladamente, parecía acalorada, su acompañante en cambia aparentaba estar de lo mas tranquilo, había algo familiar en aquel chico aunque no sabia exactamente que era lo que le era tan conocido.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, en realidad más que hablar, discutían, el chico no paraba de quejarse, no entendía muy bien lo que decían, algo sobre el destino, la chica no paraba de repetir que debían apresurarse, que Hinata les estaba cubriendo. La verdad es que no pudo escuchar nada más ya que volvió a quedar inconsciente, de nuevo.

Mas tarde supo que Hinata, la chica que había conocido y a la cual le debía su libertad era la prima de Neji y que junto a Tenten habían planeado su fuga.

A pesar de que temían un ataque por parte de Akatsuki este no llego a producirse.

Ya habían trascurrido diecinueve años desde que se unió al clan de los Hyuuga, su hermano a pesar de todo le permitió quedarse con ellos, por supuesto alego que le estaba consintiendo un capricho y que no se fuera acostumbrando, a partir de aquel momento Neji, Hinata y Tenten se convirtieron en su familia, talvez discutían a menudo pero se llevaban bien.

Realmente podría decirse que su vida volvía a ser algo tranquila pero…

Hacia a penas tres meses que los de Akatsuki habían aceptado a dos integrantes mas en su grupo, ya de por si numeroso. Sus nombres eran Kabuto y un tipo llamado Orochimaru, ninguno de los dos le dio buena espina. Sobretodo el tal Orochimaru, desde que se vieron parecía no sacarle el ojo de encima, lo cual le resultaba repulsivo.

Una noche, mientras iba de tras de una victima cualquiera, lo vio, un chico estaba parado en medio de la calle, su mirada parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, todo el lo impresiono de sobremanera, no podía apartar la vista de aquel rubio.

Al principio pensó en convertirlo en una presa más, pero enseguida desecho la idea.

A pesar de que había llegado a su límite y su mente le pedía a gritos sangre consiguió huir del lugar sin causarle el menor daño al chico que lo había cautivado. Lo que no imaginaba era que no estaba solo, y que durante su salida nocturna lo habían estado siguiendo.

Habían pasado un par de horas, el tiempo necesario para despachar a un vagabundo que había tenido la desgracia de tropezar con el, cuando de repente se encontró a Kabuto, iba a ignorarlo pero el otro con voz burlona le comunico que le habían estado siguiendo.

¿Sabes que Sasuke?, Orochimaru y yo acabamos de ver algo muy curioso, extraordinario diría.

No se de que me hablas… ahora sal de mi camino.

Aquel chico era muy atractivo ¿no crees?

No pudo decir nada más, ya que un fuerte golpe lo hizo retroceder hasta golpear la pared que tenia detrás de él. Las gafas cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en el acto.

Que agresivo… Orochimaru me ha mandado a comunicarte que te espera en el distrito 13, en el viejo hotel.

¡¿y por que debería ir?!

Créeme… estoy seguro de que te interesa.

Con estas palabras desapareció de su vista, aquel tipo sin duda era un simple peón de ese tal Orochimaru, el cual lo dominaba por completo, ¿que tipo de relación mantenían?, sinceramente no quería ni imaginárselo.

Cuando llego al Motel Orochimaru le estaba esperando, su boca se torció en una extraña mueca mientras se relamía los labios, aquel gesto lo hizo retroceder instintivamente.

¿asustado, Sasuke?

¡que quieres!

Vamos, no te enfades, te tengo preparado un regalo muy especial…

No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Orochimaru, ¡me largo! , aparta de mi camino.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de aquel antro, cuando el mayor le detuvo agarrándole por el brazo.

Naruto

¡Suéltame!, que mierda estas diciendo…

Controla ese vocabulario quieres.

Como sea, ahora…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Orochimaru ya le tenia sujeto con los dos brazos mientras le susurraba al oído, al principio intento deshacerse del agarre pero las palabras del mayor le dejaron helado, simplemente aquello no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

El chico rubio que parecía tenerte encantado se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es realmente apetecible ¿no crees Sasuke?, hay que reconocer que tienes un gusto exquisito. Fue lamentable que no aprovecharas una oportunidad tan buena… así que te hecho un favor, por decirlo de alguna forma.

De un fuerte empujón envió al moreno varios metros, provocando que chocara violentamente contra el asfalto.

¡HIJO DE PUTA!

¡te repito que te controles!... bien ahora tengo que irme, tu premio esta detrás de esa puerta… yo si fuera tu me apresuraría… le doy un par de horas de vida como mucho.

¡ESPERA!, ¡maldito seas!

Aun no había acabado de hablar que el otro ya había desaparecido, cuando pudo comprobar que ya no sentía su presencia se precipito dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Tumbado en la mugrienta cama, estaba el rubio, que un par de horas antes, había visto en aquel callejón. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, cuando noto que estaba perdiendo sangre y en abundancia.

Aquello era una pesadilla, había perdido demasiada sangre, ningún medico por bueno que fuera podría salvarle ya.

Se tumbo encima de la cama poniéndose a gatas encima de Naruto, pero sin apoyar su peso encima de este.

El golpe en la cabeza era fuerte, pero la herida ya no sangraba, en cambio la hemorragia de su antebrazo parecía no parar, aquello le obligaba a tomar una decisión, una decisión que no deseaba ni podía tomar.

Gotas de sangre se deslizaban desde sus ojos hasta las mejillas del rubio. ¿Estaba llorando?... no quería matarle, aquello sin duda marcaba su decisión, iba a convertirle.

Algo llamo su atención dejándolo perplejo, unas marcas en la cara del rubio, para ser exactos, en sus mejillas. Eran unas cicatrices en forma de bigotes, como los de un gato, no eran recientes pero eran visibles para cualquiera que se le acercara un poco. ¿Como se las habría echo?, inconscientemente su lengua se deslizo por una de aquellas graciosas cicatrices parándose de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin duda aquel no era el momento. Bajo ágilmente de la cama, al percatarse de que el rubio estaba a punto de despertar.

Cuando por fin despertó tuvo que convertirlo rápidamente, no tuvo a penas tiempo de explicarle nada, tan solo quería su aprobación y de alguna forma podía decirse que lo había conseguido. Más tarde le había mostrado lo que era una cacería en directo, provocando el desmayo del rubio, hacía pocas horas que le había convertido y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no atacarle aunque inconscientemente, le había pasado factura. En aquel momento sus propias fuerzas habían llegado al limite, llevó a Naruto rápidamente a la casa que compartían Hinata, Neji, Tenten y el. Por suerte Hinata estaba en casa, tuvo que mentirle diciendo que los de Akatsuki le habían dicho que necesitaba un compañero y que por eso le había convertido. Si la morena supiera lo que realmente había pasado, se hubiera enfurecido y lo ultimo que deseaba era que le hicieran daño, aquel grupo no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Para el, Hinata era como una hermana, ella le había ayudado mucho cuando recién fue convertido y su relación no era muy bien vista por el controlador de su hermano. Seguro que estaría encantado de comenzar una disputa con la Hyuuga.

Había estado recostado en medió de la sala meditando sobre lo ocurrido, cuando unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la persona a la cual pertenecían, Hinata entro precipitadamente, parecía alarmada, su mirada le transmitía una preocupación inmensa. Sin duda aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Fuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

ЖЖЖЖ

Dos figuras se movían en medio de la noche, Naruto y Hinata se dirigían al hospital principal, aunque pareciera extraño había sido una petición echa por el mismo rubio y a la cual la morena no había podido negar-se.

No entendía muy bien lo que pretendía el chico, sin duda aquello, se salía por completo de sus planes, su intención era enseñarle a Naruto como debía alimentarse, sin embarga aquella petición inesperada la había descolocado completamente, aquello la angustiaba, aunque algo le decía que debía confiar en Naruto, que seguramente tenia razones más que justificadas para actuar así.

Por suerte para ellos la vigilancia no era demasiado estricta así que pudieron colarse en el edificio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sigilosamente se movieron por todo el recinto hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los enfermos terminales.

El rubio se acerco a una de las camillas donde reposaba una mujer sumamente hermosa, a pesar de su estado aun estaba viva, si es que aquello, se le podía llamar estar vivo. Naruto se sentó al lado de la mujer, le tomo la mano sosteniéndola con las dos manos i besándola en el proceso. Una lágrima se escurrió por su rostro, parecía estar sufriendo mucho al contemplar el cuerpo casi sin vida de ella. El silenció se prolongo en la sala, apenas el murmullo del viento filtrando por las ventanas de el pasillo parecía interrumpir aquella escena tan hermosa y desgarradora por igual.

Ella me lo pidió… fue su ultimó deseo…

¿Naruto?

… me hizo prometerle que nunca permitiría que le hicieran esto… ¿Hinata, no puedes ayudar-la?

… Lo lamento pero en su estado, ya no puedo hacer nada…

En ese caso, será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes.

Un sinfín de lágrimas se escapaban por su rostro, a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios retenerlas, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus manos envolvían la de ella con más fuerza, como si aquel gesto fuera a devolverle la vida.

Naruto, si no te ves capaz yo podría…

¡No!... perdóname, Hinata por favor déjanos solos, será solo un momento…

Esta bien… te espero fuera

…gracias…

La morena paso por su lado estrechándole el hombro en señal de apoyo, en un instante su figura se había desvanecido. Su mirada volvió a posarse en aquella a la cual sostenía con tanto cariño la mano.

...Perdóname

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel preciso instante, el cuerpo inerte de la mujer fue levantado por el chico que lo sostenía con tal cuidado que cualquiera pensaría que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Sostuvo su cintura estrechándola hacía si, mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, en un rápido movimiento arranco los cables que la mantenían con vida, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho pudo escuchar su ultimo latido.

Como un autómata se separo de aquel cuerpo ya sin vida, una ultima lagrima intento escaparse más no permitió que lo hiciera, con pasos vacilantes salió de la habitación para reunir-se con Hinata. La chica le esperaba inquieta por el estado en que se encontraría su amigo, ya que ya le consideraba uno más del grupo.

A pesar de la angustia que sentía, no se atrevía a preguntar por la mujer, a la cual habían ido a ver. Ella estaba en coma y a juzgar por lo que había visto su estado era irreversible, demasiado grave para que la sangre hubiera hecho efecto en ella. Comprendía perfectamente que no deseara vivir así, pero sin embargo le molestaba que le hubiera pedido al rubio que acabara con su vida, le parecía egoísta por su parte, por otro lado no era quien para juzgarla.

…Hinata

Naruto… yo… bueno si quieres hablar con migo te escuchare, pero no te veas obligado a darme explicaciones, no tienes porque…

Si, no es realmente una historia extraordinaria, veras ella me adopto cuando mis padres murieron… podría decirse que fue la única persona que me acepto, era como una madre para mí en realidad nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres a si que ella era la única familia que me quedaba… ya ves, ahora estoy solo…

¡Eso no es cierto! ahora somos tu familia… ¿solo si quieres claro?

¡Muchas Gracias Hina!

Gracias a ti…

Un silencio incomodo se creo entre ellos, había llegado el momento, la razón por la que estaban allí juntos, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar literalmente. Hinata se disponía a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Tengo que matar a alguien ¿verdad?

Si…

No ay otra forma, ¿verdad?

Lo siento

No es tu culpa… pero ay algo que quiero pedirte

Si, claro dime.

Quiero hacerlo solo, si no te importa.

Pero… ¡Naruto!

Ni siquiera había podido acabar de hablar ya que el rubio se había desvanecido en un instante, era realmente rápido, sus habilidades sin duda eran asombrosas.

ЖЖЖЖ

Las calles estaban mojadas, una fina lluvia lo cubría todo, en medio de la noche, se podían escuchar, las pisadas, de un hombre borracho.

Apenas se mantenía de pie, era alto y muy corpulento.

Estaba a punto de girarse cuando lo vio. De bajo del puente, no podía divisarlo bien pero juraría haber visto la silueta de un chico rubio, recostado contra la pared.

Con pasos vacilantes, se acerco al puente, sin duda aquel chico era muy atractivo, de un rápido movimiento lo agarro por la muñeca, el chico parecía perplejo, como si estuviera librando una batalla en su mente.

Sus ojos parecieron llegar a una conclusión ya que aparto fácilmente al hombre y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se fuera. Aquello molesto mucho al tipo, que inmediatamente saco una navaja de su chaqueta y la hubiera utilizado contra el rubio si no hubiera sido atacado por un individuo al cual ni siquiera pudo ver ya que rompió el cuello en el acto.

Los ojos furiosos de Sasuke brillaban amenazantes, Naruto podía percibir como el moreno se estaba controlando para no golpearle allí mismo. Estaba asustado, intento retroceder pero aquel gesto lo enfureció más, en un instante su espalda choco contra el muro que tenia detrás de él, en aquel ángulo era imposible que nadie los viera, ya que quedaban justo debajo del puente en el cual se encontraba, no había escapatoria posible ya que el moreno lo tenia acorralado, con los dos brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cabeza le hera imposible huir. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando un golpe que no llegaría.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando noto como Sasuke se pegaba a el, iba a apartarlo cuando noto como el moreno lo agarro por la cintura y con la otra mano le sujetaba los cabellos para juntar sus frentes, sus ojos negros lo observaban, le resultaban demasiado atrayentes, en un instante el mundo había desaparecido para perderse en aquellos pozos negros, no sabía como ni porque pero Sasuke le estaba besando, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera intentaba resistirse. De nuevo sus frentes estaban unidas, el moreno le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos mientras le susurraba algo al oído, la cara del rubio estaba completamente roja.

De repente sintió como le golpeaba fuertemente en el estomago, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento fue la voz de Sasuke diciéndole.

No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más …


	6. Chapter 6

Abrió sus brazos, dejando caer al chico, al que acababa de quitar la vida apenas unos segundos antes

Bueno este es el primer lemon que escribo a si que me disculpo si es muy malo, soy una novata en este campo XD, Espero que este capitulo no os decepcioné, no os podréis quejar que he actualizado en seguida "jejejeje" es broma. Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios, criticas constructivas, en fin cualquier tipo de comentario será bien recibido. **; D. **Nos leemos**, **Gracias.

Abrió sus brazos, dejando caer el cuerpo, ya sin vida, del chico, al que hacia apenas unos segundos, había matado. Sus manos se crisparon, por el dolor que le producía ver el cadáver, el cual lo miraba, ya sin verlo, con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de angustia en la boca, como si en cualquier momento, fuera a gritar. Con pasos vacilantes salio del departamento atropelladamente.

Sigilosamente entro por la ventana de su habitación, la cual había dejado previamente abierta, para que los demás, no se dieran cuenta de su pequeña escapada. En un momento de lucidez recordó que Tenten y Hinata habían salido y Neji nunca estaba en casa a esas horas, con un suspiro desolado, cayó en la cuenta de que sus intentos por pasar desapercibido habían sido, por lo tanto, del todo innecesarios.

Arrastrando los pies, se metió en el banyo, odiaba el olor de la sangre de sus victimas, enganchada en su bronceada piel, entre sus uñas y su pelo, la sangre estaba por todas partes. Metió toda su ropa dentro del cesto.

Ya dentro de la ducha sus músculos entumecidos por el cansancio se relajaron al sentir el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo. Lentamente fue enjabonándose todo el cuerpo poniendo especial atención en su cabello el cual había quedado impregnado de aquel desagradable olor. Con los brazos estirados contra la pared de la ducha y los ojos cerrados, dejaba que el agua se deslizara por su cara y sus rubios cabellos.

De repente noto como el grifo de la ducha se cerraba y un brazo le envolvía la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo, cuando reconoció la voz del desconocido, el cual reposaba su barbilla en su cuello aplicando sus labios a este, susurrando;

"– ni te imaginas lo mucho que me pone verte así, naru".

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Naruto, mientras se dejaba arrastra por el moreno, fuera de la ducha.

Estaba algo cansado, sentado en una silla dejaba que el otro le secara con la toalla, la verdad es que, le encantaba cuando Sasuke lo consentía tanto.

El rubio le quito la toalla de las manos, dejándola caer en el suelo, mientras envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, besándole apasionadamente. El moreno no se hizo rogar, ya que le correspondió al beso profundizándolo, entre beso y beso, le iba guiando hacia la cama donde se dejaron caer. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos provocando que suaves gemidos se escapasen de sus bocas.

Un puchero se dibujo en la cara de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que era el único que estaba desnudo, Sasuke sonrío burlonamente ante el gesto del menor, el cual, volvió a mostrar, al notar como el moreno, se separaba de su cuerpo, incorporándose encima de la cama.

Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su ropa para volver a besar al rubio mientras se recostaba encima de este, besando detenidamente su cuello y bajando por su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones los cuales estaban duros por el trato que le estaba dando, un gemido ronco escapo de los labios del rubio cuando sintió los colmillos de sasuke en su garganta, la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su pecho, el moreno iba lamiendo cada rincón por donde esta se escurría, la herida del cuello cicatrizo en apenas unos segundos dejando una marca roja en su cuello, los gemidos del menor aumentaban cada vez más mientras suaves espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y sus manos se agarraban fuertemente a las sabanas.

Cuando Sasuke llego a la entrepierna del rubio comenzó a dar pequeños besos en sus muslos haciendo qué este se desesperara y gimiera ruidosamente. Naruto se había medio incorporado, mirando a los ojos de su torturador el cual le devolvía una sonrisa burlona, iba a protestar cuando de repente Sasuke se metió de golpe su miembro, provocando que este gimiera escandalosamente, mientras le agarraba el pelo, pidiéndole que aumentara el ritmo. El cuerpo de Naruto dibujo un arco imposible al mismo tiempo que se venía en la boca del moreno, el cual le introdujo dos dedos en su entrada lo que provoco una mueca de dolor por parte del rubio.

…relájate….

¡eres una bestia!... ¡Ah!…

El moreno tomo por la nuca al rubio, el cual le devolvió el beso, medio mosqueado.

… esta no es la primera vez… y siempre haces lo mismo…

… Si es contigo todas las veces son como la primera…

Un fuerte sonrojo se expandió por toda la cara del menor, el cual se tiro encima del moreno besándolo desesperadamente, mientras se posicionaba encima de las caderas de Sasuke haciendo que este se recostara y le penetrara de una sola estocada. Un leve gemido escapo de los labios de Naruto, que inconscientemente se mordió el labio, para no gritar, del dolor. Los brazos del moreno lo envolvieron en un abrazo protector, haciendo que este se calmara. Cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión, comenzaron las envestidas lentamente y aumentaron al mismo tiempo que sus respectivos gemidos, que acabaron en un ronco gruñido por parte de Sasuke y más tarde de Naruto el cual volvió a correrse, estimulado por la mano del moreno.

Rendidos cayeron en la cama, el moreno salió cuidadosamente del rubio abrazándolo. Enseguida se percato de que este, exhausto, se había quedado dormido inmediatamente, aunque era algo imposible ya que ellos no dormían nunca. Sin duda, Naruto era un caso único y sorprendente. Sasuke envolvió sus cuerpos con la colcha, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su rubio, depositando un tierno beso en su cabeza.

La habitación estaba medio iluminada por una lámpara que colgaba del techo, dándole unos tonos rojizos al ambiente. Sin duda se notaba el gusto del dueño de la casa puesto en cada detalle, de aquel pequeño apartamento. De vez en cuando, pero, algo llamaba la atención, como el piano de madera al lado de la ventana o aquella pequeña estantería donde podían encontrarse todo tipo de libros de diferentes países. Era evidente que aquel piso no pertenecía solamente a una sola persona, aunque a simple vista no se notara.

Un chico de pelo largo y negro daba vueltas contemplando la figura inmóvil recostada en el enorme sillón que había en medio de la sala, el cual era de un color naranja, no demasiado llamativo, pero agradable a la vista. El mayor se aclaro la garganta dispuesta a hablar con su amigo, casi hermano.

… Naruto, cuanto hace que no te alimentas…

Estoy bien, Neji…

… No es cierto… escúchame, se que es duro, pero deberías…

¡No!, ¡no lo digas!

Naru…

¡¡NO!!

¡Basta, Naruto!, ¡Sasuke a muerta, acéptalo!

Un grito de dolor salio de la garganta del rubio, mientras lagrimas de sangre rodaban por sus mejillas.

¡Mientes!, ¡No encontramos su cuerpo!, se que esta vivo… en alguna parte…

Aunque no encontráramos su cuerpo, es imposible que sobreviviera a esa caída no creo que…

… Neji… por favor… para…por favor…


	7. Chapter 7

La noche era tibia y unas suaves gotas cubrían el asfalto, un sonido continuo y acompasado resonaba en su cabeza.

Pronto amanecería y debía encontrar un refugio antes de que eso ocurriese sin embargo una parte de el, se lo impedía, quería saborear, ese instante, en que sentiría por unos escasos segundos la luz del sol acariciando su piel seguido de aquel intenso dolor indescriptible que acababa haciéndole huir contra su voluntad, podría decirse que era un placer morboso al que se entregaba.

Gaara estaría preocupado por el, mientras Sai simplemente atendería a su cuaderno interrumpiendo dicha tarea de vez en cuando, para calmar a su compañero.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, ellos no merecían lo que les estaba haciendo, y sin embargo seguían a su lado después de haberles rechazado miles de vez, eran tantas que ya no podría contarlas aunque esa hubiera sido su voluntad.

Un carcajada medio contenida escapo de sus labios, seguida de una mueca de disgusto evidente, aquella noche debía regresar pronto, desde que mato a Orochimaru, los de Akatsuki le vigilaban de cerca y acechaban a su nuevo clan, si así podía llamarse.

Aun sentía las lágrimas de su queridísima hermana quemando sus mejillas y su cuello. Cuando les abandono a todos, partió lejos, lejos del dolor, o eso creía pero es difícil huir de algo que llevas a cuestas.

Un chico alto y pálido esperaba paciente bajo un puente a que dejara de llover, el joven pintor, algo decepcionado observaba como la gente paseaba debajo de su paraguas, ya hacia días que se sentía observado, no sabia que intenciones guardaba aquel individuo que le acechaba constantemente.

La lluvia cesaba y con un periódico como paraguas atravesó rápidamente la avenida para meterse en una estrecha callejuela.

Un par de chicos de unos 27 años aproximadamente, acechaban al joven que aterrorizado intentaba huir. Sus pasos resonaban vacilantes en la oscuridad, una risa sorda le perseguía en el callejón;

La inmensa ciudad resplandecía igual que una joya a los ojos de aquel recién nacido por segundo vez, sus manos se extendían cubiertas de sangre.

Hacia apenas unas horas que le habían convertido un pequeño clan, todos habían sucumbido a su rabia y desesperación, más tarde conciente de sus actos había huido del lugar, chocando con hombres y mujeres que apenas alcanzaban a verle pasar.

Sus pies tropezaban, corría por una pequeña calle cuando vio a un par de vampiros acechando a un joven algo pálido y moreno. Su presencia ahuyento a los agresores, que al percibir la condición de su adversario decidieron poner tierra de por medio.

El chico estupefacto le observaba, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, en un instante se acerco al pelirrojo, pidiéndole que le acompañara.

Tomándole del brazo lo condujo a lo que parecía un viejo edificio, sus paredes algo gastadas dejaban entrever su esplendor pasado. Subieron al piso del chico el cual se presento por el nombre de Sai, el pelirrojo apenas dijo nada y se dejo llevar por aquel individuo que parecía no tenerle ningún miedo.

La luz del sol alumbraba aquel lugar donde horas antes había permanecido el rubio.

Cerca de la estación el mismo chico descansaba en un pequeño apartamento propiedad de su compañera Sakura, la chica que por cierto tanbien era un vampiro le había tenido que llevar medio inconciente a su departamento. Algo molesta intentaba reanimar a su compañero, a diferencia de el o cualquier otro vampiro que Naruto conociera, Sakura no necesitaba alimentarse de ningún ser vivo y le bastaba con alguna bolsa de sangre que birlaba del hospital en el que trabajaba, se decía que era un cirujano extraordinario y que no tenia igual en su campo.

Sin duda ella era su mayor confidente, llevaban juntos un siglo desde que se conocieron en aquel incidente que le hubiera costado la vida si ella no hubiera estado allí.

A quella extraña chica formaba parte de su grupo al cual habían llamado kyubi, aunque no se sabia exactamente ni como ni porque llevaban aquel nombre. Aunque algo ridículo se había ganado una reputación, y la mayoría de vampiros evitaban enfrentarse a ninguno de sus componentes, cinco en total. Todos poseían cualidades extraordinarias y fuera de lo común.

Cuando por fin despertó Sakura ya había marchado, encima de la mesa había una nota, en ella especificaba que esperara a que volviera, que había una emergencia en el hospital y que volvería enseguida, y pobre de el que se marchara porque le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo solo de imaginar a su compañera arreándole de lo lindo.

Mientras esperaba pensaba en que escusa les daría a sus compañeros Garra, Sai y Shikamaru. Ellos compartían piso desde casi sesenta años lo cual era muchísimo, el único clan que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos eran los de Akatsuki, por lo menos, que el supiera.

En la pequeña habitación, Garra confuso intentaba apartarse del chico el cuál intentaba convencerle para que le hiciera de modelo. La situación era extremadamente tensa, el pelirrojo acababa de convertirse en vampiro y sus instintos más inestables que el de cualquier vampiro joven parecían jugarle una mala pasada. En unos segundos Sai estaba tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre, las manos del vampiro temblaban, en un acto reflejo cargo el cuerpo el cual convulsionaba violentamente y lo abandono en medio de un callejón. Unos pasos se detuvieron frente al cuerpo del moreno, cuidadosamente cargo con el cuerpo y lo llevo a su departamento, el joven rubio intento curar las heridas con su propia sangre pero no tubo más remedio que convertirlo si quería que el moreno viviera. No sabía la razón que le había impulsado a salvarle pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a planteársela.

Naruto contemplaba al chico, ya completamente limpio de cualquier rastro de sangre o herida, la verdad es que esperaba una reacción violenta, pero Sai, parecía demasiado emocionado contemplándolo todo, a cada instante hacia nuevos bocetos en su pequeño cuaderno y parecía estar encantado. Había hecho ya barios bocetos del rubio el cual lo miraba algo avergonzado.


	8. Chapter 8

Una noche eterna

130 Años después

Dos figuras inmóviles contemplaban la puesta de sol, la playa estaba desierta, en una esquina otros dos chicos contemplaban el mar mientras uno de ellos rodeaba al otro por la cintura.

La convivencia les había traído todo tipo de momentos más o menos especial y por fin juntos otra vez, no se sabía como había ocurrido.

Sasuke regreso un día, aunque con sus correspondientes consecuencias, no fue nada fácil para el, que el rubio le perdonara, solo Sai sabia lo que había tenido que soportar durante los dos años en que Naruto decidió ignorar al moreno, al final el Uchiha lo había nombrado su aliado provocando un extraño cabreo en Gaara lo cual no acababa de comprender. Le parecía algo curioso tener un casi hermano gemelo.

Por otro lado Naruto se había reconciliado con sus anteriores compañeros y los frecuentaba muy a menudo. Lo cual provocaba una cadena de sucesos que no acababa de comprender.

Cada vez que Naruto se marchaba para visitar a Hinata, Sasuke se sentaba con el y se tiraba toda la tarde hablando de si Naruto esto, que si Naruto aquello, por otro lado mientras el moreno hablaba un pelirrojo, se paseaba por la habitación con cara de pocos amigos, y de vez en cuando le mandaba una mirada asesina, algo extraño a su parecer, se preguntaba que podía molestar tanto a su compañero.

A parte de aquellos extraños sucesos las cosas comenzaban a ir bien entre ellos cuatro, compartían apartamento y después de una larga charla entre el Uchiha y el pelirrojo todos se llevaban mejor aunque Gaara hacia cosas raras últimamente talvez solo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

Hinata y Neji se habían mudado y ahora vivían los dos solos, los demás seguían igual que siempre, Akatsuki se había disuelto y sus miembros se habían ido cada cual por su lado algunos solos otros acompañados.

Hera extraño pero presentía que pronto se separarían, aquello le entristecía pero estaba seguro que se volverían a ver de vez en cuando, Naruto y Sasuke querían pasar mas tiempo a solas y Gaara le había dicho que ellos dos tendrían que marcharse a otra parte, lo que no acababa de entender es porque Gaara parecía tan emocionado con la idea.

En tres meses todo terminaría, aun recordaba como había conocido a Naruto y a Gaara, nunca le había guardado rencor aunque este al principio temía hablar con el. Naruto y el le habían salvado de Akatsuki hacia ya tiempo, desde entonces vivieron los tres juntos, más tarde llego Sasuke y conoció a Hinata y su grupo, con Sakura fue diferente aquella chica siempre se enfadaba con el, la verdad es que no acababa de entenderla.

Pero a pesar de sus diferencias todos eran como una especie de familia, algo espeluznante si tenemos en cuenta su condición.

Este seria el final de esta historia aunque no puede decirse que sea un final ya que pasaron muchas más cosas y muchas otras que vinieron después, pero eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
